


A Wild Pokemon Appears!

by thewitchinghours



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchinghours/pseuds/thewitchinghours
Summary: During a trip to the Imagination, the sides and Remy become cursed into different Pokemon. While they try to free themselves from the curse, instincts begin to take over. Will they become human again or will they be stuck like this forever?





	A Wild Pokemon Appears!

     “Really Princey? You got had to drag us here?”

      Logan sighed, knowing that Virgil has been complaining for the past hour and might as well continue. Roman had dragged everyone, including Deceit with some reluctance from the others, into another adventure. However, the so called adventure held only bugs, puddles, and Virgil’s complaints.“I bet you don’t even know where you are taking us.”

      Roman scoffed, “Of course I know where we are going, we should be there soon Marilyn Mor- THERE!” He suddenly stops, causing everyone to fall.

      “Watch it snake!”

      “Of _course_ I will Virgil. Because I _totally_ fell by my own accord”

       “Well that’s pretty rude, kiddo”

       “Patton, no, that’s not…”

       “OMG guys will you shut up! Besides, we’re here!” Roman spreads his arms out to show the large opening of a cave. Patton quickly gets up and seems to be bouncing in place. The others quickly follow suit, though not as excitedly as Patton had. A faint light seems to emit from the cave’s entrance, seemingly from no source. “C’mon guys, it’s not like you will die. And besides, I’m saving the Dragon Witch for another day,” with that statement, Roman walks into the cave, Patton close behind. Deceit, Virgil, and Logan look at each other, debating their options before heading after the two right brains.

        Soon they arrive at the center of the cave and stop in front of a small underground pond. Floating above the pond is a floating purple crystal, spinning in place and shining a bright light.

         Logan notices Roman staring at the crystal in confusion, “Roman, you created this correct?”

         He is snapped out his state of confusion, “OH, um, of course I did...I just kinda forgot what it does.”

        Deceit laughs, “Oh _yes_ Roman. _Please_ show us how it works then.”

         “Ok fine then Jack the Fibber I will.” Roman goes up to the crystal, whos glow begins to brighten as he gets closer.

         Virgil notices and moves towards Roman “Princey I think that’s a bad-”

         Roman touches the crystal, who’s glow grows into blinding levels while the others run up to him. A blast of energy goes off of it, knocking everyone back, and bringing them into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out! This is my first fic so please criticizes me for all my mistakes. Next chapter should be up soon so stay tuned


End file.
